Naruto Torchwick
by PainX65
Summary: Roman the younger brother of Kushina. After the death of Naruto's parents he took in Naruto and raised him.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Torchwick**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 1

A male with slanted dark-green eyes and bright long orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye wearing a bowler hat with a red band and black eyeliner, the male was also wearing a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf. He also was wearing black gloves with rounded sleeves as well as long black pants and black shoes.

This was Roman Torchwick a wanted criminal.

Currently Roman was in his safe house but his wasn't alone. Roman let a small smile as he took of his hat and walked to the other person in the safe house.

The other person was also a male. He has red hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black boots and long black pants, wearing a dark red shirt with sleeves that go up to his wrists and over that he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his attire closed in the front by a thin crimson rope and decorated by black flame-like motifs on the edges. He also wore a green gem necklace.

This was Naruto Torchwick the nephew of Roman Torchwick. His mother and father died when he was young and his mother his uncle's sister.

Naruto lived with his uncle and as he got older learnt about many things from weapons, how to pilot a bullhead, planning and strategy etc. He took on his uncle's name rather than his father's surname or his mother's.

His father was Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. His uncle Roman was once known as Roman Uzumaki but he changed it when he entered a life of crime for the sake of his family. Naruto took on the name of Torchwick and used his parent's names when he went out and was known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze using both to honour his dead parents.

"Hello uncle" Naruto said not looking up from his book he was reading, it was apparently his father's favourite and they used the main character's name to name him after. Naruto did have a smile on his face, the story was good.

"Hello Naruto" Roman said as he dropped onto one of the seats. He picked up a remote and flicked through the channels. He stopped as he saw a White Fang protest watching it for a bit before turning to Naruto.

"You must really like that book huh" Roman said as he flipped the remote in his hand.

"Yeah it's actually really good" Naruto said.

Roman flipped through other channels trying to find something to watch as Naruto continued reading.

"So where did you go?" Naruto asked.

"Just down to Junior's Bar to hire some goons for the next heist" Roman said.

"You do realise that they you are just wasting money on them right?"

Roman stopped flicking through channels.

"Yeah I know"

"Then why?" Naruto asked. "I'm way better than any goon"

"Naruto…" Roman said "We already had this exact conversation"

"But why did you teach me then?"

"So you can protect yourself not to become a wanted criminal" Roman said.

"But you could get captured or even die out there" Naruto said. "I can ensure your survival rating with me is 90% higher than with those goons"

"I don't want to lose you…like Kushina…"

Naruto avoided looking at Roman as he looked down at the floor. Naruto was Roman's only family now.

"I understand uncle" Naruto said "I appreciate what you are doing but there will come a time where your identity will come out and I'll will be targeted by law officials because of our connection. I will also be I danger if I become a Huntsman as well"

Roman looked at Naruto who had a fire in his eyes just like Kushina. "I didn't take on the name of Torchwick for infamy or that it was cool but to be connected to you. Uzumaki's always stay together!"

Roman chuckled at what Naruto said he was indeed his sister's child only his sister could say something like that and could change his mind. "Fine fine, you can come on a few more difficult jobs" Roman said. "But not this one"

Naruto looked a bit saddened by not going on the job but he had a large toothy smile just like Kushina. "Alright" He said.

Roman shook his head with a smile " _Just like his mother but looks like his father_ " Roman stood up and left the room.

 _Later_

Naruto was bored. He had nothing to do but wait for Roman to come back.

He stood up and walked over to a cabinet, a weapon cabinet to be exact. Opening the weapon cabinet revealed an assortment of weapons. While his uncle only used his Melodic Cudgel which was a cane that can also shoot dust.

Naruto expanded his weapon range from ranged to close range and even just dust. His weapon cabinet had a Battle Rifle that many of the Atlesian Knights carried around. He also had some swords that the White Fang used as well as a red coloured sword that Junior's goons used. A submachine gun and a handgun used by the Vale Police Department.

The cabinet also contained multiple ammunition and dust. He had 'collected' weapons that could come in handy one day. Two weapons he truly cared for and carried with him was his parents weapons.

The first weapon was his father's weapon. The weapon was a tri-pronged kunai that could also extend into a spear from the handle. It could also turn into a whip or grappling hook from the bladed. His father used it with his semblance to teleport around and even used his kunai as a marker.

The second weapon was his mother's weapon. The weapon was a sword that could use dust to use that element. The sword was larger than most swords and could be used with two hands and could be considered a great sword. It was also made out of a rare ore that was mixed with various dust elements. He could add the dust into the handle of the sword to gain the effects like fire or lightning.

The ore that was used was mixed with the different types of dusts underground before it was mined up by his family. His mother inherited this sword from her father and his father and so on. It was a family heirloom.

It was the one of the only things he had of his parents. His parents sacrificed their life for him to live. His home town was now a dead zone a place full of Grimm. Luckily Roman found him before he met his doom.

There was no worry for his connection being connected to Roman being found out when using his real last name as his home was destroyed along with the people who would know them, Roman and him where the only survivors.

Walking over to a training dummy he practiced his hand-to-hand combat when he came to close quarter combat he wasn't the strongest but he was pretty strong compared to others his age. He could also mimic his opponent. He once mimicked his uncle while fighting him and looked like his mimicked it so well you could mistake him for actually learning his fighting style.

His lost against him and Roman was being serious against another in combat which he usually wasn't. Roman only went serious against a few people. His mother and him were two people he went serious against. Roman never defeated his sister and with Naruto he went serious to train him.

Roman was impressed by Naruto's spot on mimicry that looked like he mastered his own style with his cudgel. Naruto could imitate anyone he could which also caused his opponent to get angry at how someone could easily master their style while they took months and years to master.

Naruto also did what his uncle did and didn't even act serious which again angered his opponents. He only acted serious for strong opponents and those who caused an issue with his family or managed to get him angry.

He also hated being called Tomato.

His mother also hated being called Tomato and entered a state called 'Red Hot Habanero' which made her in a silhouette with glowing yellow eyes and made her hair defy gravity and move around while seemingly glowing.

Naruto inherited that hatred of being called Tomato.

Naruto heard the door open and turned around to see his uncle. "Uncle Roman" He said.

"Naruto… I see you were training again" Roman noticed.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he saw the small girl next to Roman.

She had half pink half brown hair with white streaks in the pink half. She had one pink right eye and one brown left eye which changed sides when she blinked. She was also shorter than him but Naruto could tell she was his age.

The girl just looked at him not saying anything. "Neopolitan…" Naruto said.

"She is not much of a talker" Roman said then looked at Neo. "Neo this is Naruto, my nephew"

Neo just smiled and blinked. "Nice to meet you too Neo" Naruto said.

"Well you two will be living together" Roman said. "There is a guest room next to Naruto's room. He will show you where it is when you are ready"

Neo just nodded and Roman walked over to Naruto. "She is like us Naruto" Naruto's eyes widened, like them, A single survivor. Roman then had a teasing smirk. "I know your young and in a few years you'll start to behave differently around girls. So…try to control yourself"

Naruto's face went red and then turned to Roman going into his own Red Hot Habanero Form. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Roman just laughed as he dodged Naruto's attacks. He got flustered easy like Kushina did… and probably could hurt you just as much.

Neo just watched the two and silently chuckled. She was glad that Roman took her in and his nephew seemed interesting as well. Life was starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Torchwick**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Neo joined the Torchwick family. Apparently she could speak without saying a word, only using body movements like blinking and yet both Roman and Naruto could understand her while others...not so much.

To the world she was just a simple mute, yet the uncle and nephew duo could understand her when she never moved her mouth.

She felt happy at someone being able to understand her.

Naruto had showed her around the safe house they lived in and just like Roman said, her room was next to Naruto's own. The room was pretty bland but easily fixed with some decorations.

Naruto had calmed down from chasing Roman around as well, it actually took a bit of time for the two to stop. It was quite a spectacle to watch honestly.

Neo had also shown both Naruto and Roman that she had combat experience with her umbrella. Despite Roman being a wanted criminal, he was surprisingly nice seeing as he took her in. She mainly stayed with Naruto being shown things, 'talk' if you can call it that and sparring with Naruto and sometimes with Roman at times.

It was clear to Neo that Roman cared for his nephew a fair bit, so much that Naruto wasn't really allowed to go on the heists Roman judged as too dangerous but from the way of the recent conversation that they both will go on one soon. Neo felt indebted to Roman for taking her in so she decided to follow that debt by joining the two as Roman's right hand and also Naruto's right hand and would protect Naruto.

Roman seemed to agree for protecting Naruto like a bodyguard, after that Roman stepped up the seriousness in their fights in order for her to get stronger to protect Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, she also felt indebted to him seeing as Roman continuously left the safe house leaving just the two of them together.

While Roman saved and took her in, Naruto showed her around, helped her ease in, treated her like a guest, like a friend even, etc. However the debt to Roman was a lot stronger than Naruto's kindness and quick and easy friendship, maybe it was because she was the only one that was the same age as him. She will always remember what Naruto did for her in the short time they meet but she will follow the wanted criminal's wish to be by his nephew's side.

"Neo..."

She knew what she had to do.

"...Neo?"

She will be by Naruto's side and Roman's for the kindness they gave her, her second chance at living.

"Neopolitan"

The three where survivors, their homes were now dead zones. If it wasn't for Roman then she might have been killed and she was glad to have a friend like Naruto, who shared the same feelings of having a friend. She would be indebted to them for live, she swore to uphold her debt to stay by their sides.

"Ice Cream"

Neo's head spun around as she saw Naruto looking at her, how long was he there? She felt her face heat up as she heard him talk. "You seemed to be in thought, I tried calling you by different names and you still didn't respond" He said tilting his head. "You okay?"

She nodded, she felt quite embarrassed. He was right there, saying her name clearly and she was too lost in her own little world.

Naruto only smiled as he held a bowl for her to take, once she took the bowl she looked at the contents of the bowl.

Neapolitan ice cream.

Neo didn't know whether to smile or let her eye twitch. Her name was VERY close to the said ice cream and it was also her favourite food, whether Naruto chose this out of name pun or by favourite food was still questionable.

That was one of the downsides of having the same name as your favourite food.

She looked over to Naruto and seeing him eating a peeled orange, more specifically a naruto orange.

Apparently Naruto had the same name as his favourite foods. Naruto seemed like favour oranges, the naruto ones, and whether he went out and had ramen with his uncle at certain places where Roman was easily unrecognizable or a good disguise, Naruto would have Narutomaki toppings on the ramen.

Neo had the...pleasure of going and eating ramen with them and boy did Naruto like ramen. Roman also liked ramen but to a lesser extent as Naruto but more than her and a few others who ate the stuff. The main question was if Naruto liked ramen over oranges...it seemed to be a tie.

While Naruto loved eating ramen, he loved eating naruto oranges just as much. He mainly ate oranges at the safe house and other places if they left but if there was instant ramen cups at the safe house, near a ramen stand or just feeling like ramen he would eat it.

Good thing he wasn't addicted to the stuff.

Neo loved Neapolitan ice cream and Naruto loved oranges and ramen.

Neo took the spoon and began eating while Naruto went to peel another orange. She looked over to Naruto and noticed that there was an extra spring in his step.

Then she remember, they would be going on a heist.

Roman still worried about Naruto getting his face seen, remembered and getting a bounty like his own and would become a wanted criminal that many people will see the face of on the news. Naruto seemed to have an answer to this, that answer was a mask.

The mask was a white fox-like mask with two blue markings on either side of the face. Not only were the markings blue but also the eyebrows, eyes and mouth of the fox-like design were also the same colour of blue.

This mask would hide the identity of Naruto's face, but maybe his wardrobe would have to change as well...just in case.

This however didn't stop or deter Naruto though.

Naruto had changed into black clothing, what seemed like a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and finally a pouch on his back-waist.

All in all, with the mask included, he looked like he was going to assassinate someone.

As Neo continued to eat her ice cream she heard Naruto drop beside her on the couch. She glanced over at him and he was eating another orange.

"So...what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"..." Neo said nothing, what was she supposed to say? Him? Him and Roman? What exactly?

She looked at him with a small smirk plastered on her face as Naruto gave an understanding look. "I understand" He said. "The planned heist is tomorrow after all, I guess it's okay to be nervous or go through battle plans or whatever"

Neo nodded as she listened before Naruto reached over her and grabbed the remote of the TV. "Sorry" He apologized. "Let's see what's on shall we?"

As Naruto turned on the TV and went through some channels. They stopped at a channel that was pretty interesting.

"Welcome back to the Mistral Regional Tournament" A female announcer said to the viewers at home. "We are back at the final match of this year's tournament"

"Just in case for first time viewers who decided to tune in now, which would be pretty convenient, the last battle will now begin" The announcer said. "Look, here they are now. The returning champ with two wins in a row and her challenger"

"Oh so it's just a tournament" Naruto said as the announcer went on to introduce the fighters.

"The winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament two times in a row, Pyrrha Nikos" She said as the screen showed a girl around Naruto's and Neo's age.

The girl called Pyrrha had long hair the same colour as Naruto and vivid-green eyes. She wore some bronze armour and wielded a javelin and a shield.

"I can take her" Naruto said before him and Neo looked at each other, while Neo didn't say anything she seemed to have the same thoughts.

Naruto was about to turn the TV off until he saw her opponent. "I think I found a reason to keep watching" He said staring at Pyrrha's male opponent.

The male opponent wasn't just any opponent but rather their target. He was the target of their next heist and they didn't just do heists and robberies, smuggling, gunrunning and different other black market trades such as drugs, dust, weapons but yet there was still one more they still did and would one day Naruto will do, assassination.

They weren't your normal type of wanted criminals, well Roman was the wanted criminal but the point still stands. Naruto would one day do many of these types of jobs, ranging from stealing, smuggling and selling illegal drugs, dust, illegal weapons or gunrunning and of course killing people. Depending on what Naruto was skilled at he might either be specialized in one or all of them.

Roman however was more of the heists, robberies, smuggling, gunrunning, selling them off but will kill if he needed to. His uncle did take some assassination jobs but he rather stuck with his usual ones.

They were basically the criminal version of mercenaries, if that was a thing. Naruto would do all of these things, he wanted to help his last living family member and he was eager to do so.

No fifteen year old should be this excited or eager to do these types of crimes.

He will steal, smuggle and sell and even kill. He didn't really care if he became a wanted criminal, family came first and Roman was his family, if that meant he would have to kill someone to save his life then he wouldn't mind killing a few people in order for that to happen.

Dark thoughts aside, Naruto gathered his thoughts as Neo shook him and pointed at the screen, he had missed his name but luckily the fight was still going. He glanced at Neo who had a smirk on her face, he did what she just did and now she was even at him.

"We might see their semblances" Naruto said leaning forward a bit. Their target of the next heist Roman informed them about, he was the one they were going to steal from but he looked nothing like the picture Roman had on him and the photo was from yesterday! That only meant one thing as Naruto narrowed his eyes on the male on the television screen.

"He has a body-type semblance" Naruto said as he only watched the man and not the red headed girl. "His semblance must of buffed his body up a bit, he was scrawny in the photo, he must of use his buffed up body and it's strength to get this far but however for that strength he has he doesn't have the same exact speed, his slower in that form. He is at a disadvantage due to the speed, how can he hit something faster than him? I mean he CAN hit something but with that speed against his current opponent, he is at a disadvantage. Pyrrha is not only faster but more flexible than him, he if didn't loss his speed then maybe he would have a chance to fight back but no, his semblance makes him gain strength at the loss of speed but it could be easily overcome with a bit of training with his semblance, so his semblance could also be converting his speed into strength. This could be it seeing as he was pretty scrawny to begin with in the first place"

Neo blinked as Naruto rambled on about the semblance. It was a bit weird but it was also kind of nice to listen to. They watched as Pyrrha easily jumped over the man as her javelin turned into a rifle and began to shoot at his back.

"Ah so she has a transforming weapon" Naruto said as he watched as Neo rolled her eyes. If it wasn't his fascination for semblances, it was his fascination for weapons. "The questions is, is her shield transformable as well? From a closer look it doesn't seem like it"

Naruto was surprised as her weapon changed again but into a Xiphos. "Another change? Multiple transformations in one weapon" Naruto crossed his arms. "Usually people only but in two forms for their weapons, I'll admit adding another can be difficult from both a combat and a maintenance perspective, I'm surprised she was able to make it work with three different weapon forms, most people would have difficulty putting three different weapons into a weapon like that which doesn't have much room in the inside, a more older and skilled hunter could do so if they knew what they were doing but if she did put it together like that two years ago but herself, I'm impressed"

"But only if she did it herself and not someone else making the weapon"

Pyrrha's weapon clashed with her opponent's weapon. It resembled a club. "Ah, I see now, his weapon is used along with his semblance as his normal form wouldn't be able to wield such a weapon, but on closer inspection the club is not a normal wooden club but it seems to be reinforced. It has some type of metal on the top of it and the handle also seems to be wrapped in it"

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Hm, so that's her semblance" He said watching the fight, Neo looked over at him and tilted her head as he smiled and pointed towards the screen. "Look, when he swung his club he swung it to hit her in the side but somehow she managed to make him miss by going above her, if that is her semblance then why isn't she using it? With it she could have easily won the fight but she is not using it at all and she is keeping it hidden, the question is WHY is she keeping it a secret and what really is her semblance?"

Neo rolled her eyes as he turned to her. "What do you mean I'm thinking to hard on this?" He asked as he blinked. "Just because I like to see other types of semblances and weapons mean nothing, I am gathering information, we might have to fight them in the future and it would be better to be prepared on what they can do and the skills they have"

Neo nodded as she thought about it.

However it didn't take long for the girl named Pyrrha to win the match. Naruto was interested in her semblance but it looked like it would have to wait. "The winner of the Mistral Region Tournament is Pyrrha Nikos, this is her third victory in a row! Can she go for four and break the record?!" The announcer yelled as Neo turned the TV off.

"I guess it was good dumb luck he found our heist target on TV" Naruto said as he got up from the couch. "I'll be in the workshop if you need me"

Neo nodded as she held her bowl, the contents within already gone. She went to put it in the sink, it would seem that tomorrow they will have a greater advantage now upon seeing the man's semblance.

However Naruto was in the workshop, working on a personal project of his. "This is going to be great" He said as his white mask sat to the side ready for tomorrow. A book was also opened on his side which showed written down semblances and weapons he had seen as well as some weapons he thought of making as well as who owned what, their weaknesses, strengths and so on.

However Naruto was to focused on the project in front of him that he never noticed Roman at the door smiling before walking away, leaving Naruto to his work.

 **Sorry for the long update, just got lost on the road of life...sorry.**

 **Naruto's Mask is the same one as the Fox-Masked Anbu Member.**

 **This story takes two years before the canon story. I didn't know if Pyrrha won the fourth tournament a year before joining beacon or the same years as joining beacon, so I just made it a year before beacon.**

 **To be honest I'm a little bit peeved, I wrote a part of this story and when I went to save my internet disconnected for a second and I lost a bit of what I wrote. Great. And I couldn't remember what exactly I wrote. The point where the weapon's clashed to Naruto and Neo talking about weapons was what I lost, I tried to make it similar to the original as I could.** **It was nothing big but it was very annoying. The original part of was better in my opinion and also longer. Sorry for making you sit through this rant/vent...if you decided to read it...**

 **Also yes, Naruto will be on the Villain's side of the story. I don't know whether to make Mercury female in this or just leave him male. Currently I'm leaning on keeping him male.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Torchwick**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 3

Naruto was up early for the crime they were about to commit. Naruto was decked out in his criminal/assassin/battle outfit and wore his fox mask. He'll call it Anbu, yeah that sounds good.

Naruto put his mask on as he choose a sword and pistol from his weapon cabinet. He tied the sword behind his back so he could easily grab it over his shoulder and put the pistol in a holster he put on his side.

The sword was a simple ninjato and his pistol was a Maxim Nine, a new pistol that was integrally suppressed, it was a weapon and a silencer all in one. They were simple weapons and sometimes simple was best, didn't want any of your transformation weapons to lock mid transformation on you.

Ah...that was a pain in the ass to deal with...

Naruto walked out into the living room where Roman and Neo were both standing while looking down at a map. When Roman looked up he just had to say something about Naruto's outfit. "Nice of you to join us assassin" Roman said. "I didn't think you were really going to wear the armour, the mask sure, but not the armour"

"Nah, I'm fine like this" Naruto said. "What's the plan"

"The man named Mason has a vault underneath his mansion" Roman said as he pointed to where the vault was on the map. "The vault however doesn't have money or other riches like diamonds or treasure you would commonly find in sunken treasure chest"

"What's in it then?"

"This" Roman said as he placed a picture on the table as both Neo and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Is that man-made?" Naruto asked as Roman grinned.

"Nope, it's nature-made" Roman said.

The picture showed a sphere the size of a basketball if not slightly bigger. One might dismiss it for being just a round smooth shiny ball but if you knew about dust, than this was way different.

"That smooth round large sphere is natural mined dust?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, many thought it was just some large mineral Mason found but in fact it is actually dust"

Dust came mainly in two forms, the natural crystal formations and the refined powder, seeing a round smooth sphere like that being natural was rare and judging from it, powerful.

"That thing could power...I actually don't know how much but I'm assuming a lot" Naruto said looking at the picture.

"And it is worth a lot, more than the Schnee company wish it could make" Roman added as he placed down the picture of Mason, who looked scrawny rather than his buffed up form. "Thanks to you two watching the mistral tournament, we found out not only his semblance but also some weaknesses"

Neo looked towards Roman, sending a silent question.

"The mansion will be heavily guarded...on the outside" Roman said. "Mason is paranoid about this dust and I've heard that the current Schnee head wanted to buy the Dust Sphere for a very high price, which of course Mason turned him down...constantly"

"So his worried about the Schnee company stealing the sphere after everything that happened?" Naruto asked crossing his arms, getting a nod from Roman. "...Who is the buyer? Who's the one who paid us for this?"

Neo blinked as Roman looked at her. "No, it's not the Schnee company" Roman said. "In fact, it's no one"

Both of the humans named after food looked at Roman for a while. "...Your saying we are doing this, this heist, for no one"

"That is correct"

"Why?"

"If we have that we can find a even higher buyer" Roman said. "There ARE people richer than the Schnee family and Mason, but most people haven't heard of such a rarity before"

"I guess you may be right, I can't argue there" His nephew said holding his hands up as if he was giving up. "So, when do we start?"

Roman smirked as he leaned closer to the two. "Tonight, in low visibility"

Later that night a guard did his rounds around the outside of the mansion he was being paid to protect. "Damn, I really need a smoke" He said as his arms dropped to his sides. He looked around him and pulled out a cigarette while he searched his pockets as his gun dropped on the ground. "Shit, forgot my lighter"

"Need a light?" A voice asked as the guard saw a lighter.

"Hey, thanks man" The guard said as he turned and saw a mask. The guard had no time to react as he was slammed against the wall and quickly knocked out.

"What types of guards are these?" Naruto asked looking down at the guard.

"Due to paranoia, Mason only hired people that could handle guns and take small pay without questioning him about what they are protecting" Roman said as Naruto had his hand against one of his ears, a small device shown in it.

"Ah" Naruto said looking down at the guard. The clothes were normal clothes anyone could wear but they wore a vest with Mason's logo on the back and front. "So we can take the vest and walk in that way?"

"Afraid not" Roman said. "Each guard has been scanned for security measures, if you walk in wearing a vest you would have to be scanned while walking around the mansion grounds"

"That's a shame" Naruto said as he knelt down and picked up the gun. "Hmm, hey can we do a clean up after?"

"Let me guess, you want to dismantle a gun and create something from it or you just want to keep the gun"

"Oi, I'm not that weapon crazy" Naruto dismissed as he tied the guard up and silenced him. "What do we do with the guards? Just keep them knocked out or kill them?"

"If you already knocked them out just tie them up securely so they can't escape, otherwise...kill them or if you have no choice but to kill" Roman said as Naruto dropped the gun and climbed up a tree. "You know, sometimes I just wish you wanted to be a hunter rather than a criminal"

"What? So I can arrest you or something?"

"I wouldn't mind be arrested by you" Roman said. "And it will give your huntsman reputation a boost"

"Until they discover we are related by blood" Naruto said. "Good job there"

Naruto could only hear Roman sigh as he moved from branch to branch, looking for a way into the house. "So the first floor is a no go" He asked.

"That's right, the best point of entry would be the other floors, but getting there is a problem" His uncle said in his ear.

"Hmm, how about the sky, wouldn't we be able to come down from above?"

"..."

"That's a no as well isn't it?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Right" Roman said. "The only way he are able to do that is if we have a bullhead and even then they can detect aircraft above them and anything above them on their radars"

"Underground?"

"Do you have something that can allow us to do that?"

"No..."

"Then let's stick to the plan"

"...But"

"You were the one who suggested all these other alternatives that we can't do" The wanted criminal said. "Besides digging underground through a large wall underneath the ground will be hard"

"...There too? Man this guy really is paranoid"

"Well he does have a very rare and valuable dust sphere"

Naruto shuffled through his pouch on his back-waist and got out some binoculars. "The third story window is open" Naruto said as he looked around some more. "What was that about inside security?"

"I only said it has heavily guarded outside, inside will still have a few"

"I just hope you're okay Neo" Naruto said knowing that Neo would have been listening. He put back his binoculars and took out his Maxim Nine, good thing it was built with a suppressor.

"I'm going to take out the lights out here" Naruto lined up the shot with one of the lights further away from the mansion and shot it, the shot not being heard but caused a nearby guard to walk over seeing how it got darker over there.

"I knew we should have gotten some better light bulbs" The guard said. "They never last any-"

The guard couldn't finish as he was suddenly lifted into the air struggling to be back on the ground before going limp. "Nighty night" Naruto then dropped the man on the ground. "Hmm, better be careful and not be caught by the scanners now"

"How is it on your end?"

"Too easy" Roman answered. "Let's just focus on getting inside"

Naruto looked around as he dropped onto the ground. He had to be careful now, unless Roman or Neo somehow disabled the scanner and other security measures.

If it was Neo then it would be a lot harder for her to inform them.

Naruto dragged the body of the guard he knocked out and pulled him further into the darkness while tying him up. Naruto kept close to the ground as he managed to make his way to a nearby shed. After a careful inspection he opened it slowly, looking around the shed he saw some gardening tools as well as some other stuff he wasn't interested in.

He did however see something useful, a few old light bulbs in the trash, presumably light bulbs that finally gave in and needed to be replaced. Naruto grabbed a few, they would be good for distractions. Leaving the shed he leaned to see a guard walking towards him.

Naruto grabbed one of the light bulbs and threw it over the guards head in the cover of night, the guard turned around after hearing the noise and once he turned, the guard's face kissed the ground.

"Look at the window, second story" Roman said, when Naruto looked he saw Neo standing there wearing the vest looking in his direction and gesturing him to come over with her hand while holding up some wires.

"Did she just..."

"Take out the security systems? Yes, yes she did"

"Well let's go then" Naruto said as he headed inside and saw some unconscious bodies. Following the trail he then saw Neo before shortly seeing Roman approach.

"Where's the vault?" Naruto asked.

"It's under the trophy room" Roman answered his nephew.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked Neo who just smirked. "...The third story window...should've known"

"I forgot to ask but where did you get the plans for this building?" Naruto asked.

"You see, you should never leave your laptop unattended with a password I can easily crack"

"...Okay..."

The three made their way to the trophy room before Roman stopped the two. "Okay you two, I'll go in first" The orange haired man said. "Who knows if he is in there"

Roman opened the door slowly and entered the room hiding behind a pillar as Neo and Naruto entered and hid behind a lounge. On the wall was a sconce and next to that was a chair with a sleeping Mason. "He's so paranoid that he is now sleeping in this very room" Naruto whispered as Roman made his way to the sconce.

He pulled the sconce opening up a secret passage. "Should we kill him, just in case?" Naruto asked from his position as Roman crept behind Mason and pulled a dagger and stabbed into Mason's sleeping neck, killing him.

"...Neo, stay here and watch our back" Naruto said as she nodded.

The uncle and nephew duo made their way underground and found the dust sphere. "It's beautiful" Naruto said.

"And worth millions, billions even" Roman said as Roman picked the dust sphere up. "Mission complete, let's go"

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Ah crap" Naruto said as he saw Mason, the runner up of this years Mistral Tournament. Mason had old grey hair, a mustache and plenty of wrinkles and looked very scrawny, that was until he suddenly buffed up. "So that was a body double?"

"Indeed it was young man" Mason said before picking up his club.

"How did you even know we got in here?" Naruto asked another question as he knew Neo would be listening and saw her come down stairs quickly.

"Simple, I live down here! After my loss I figured that Schnee would send someone seeing how I'm still weakened after my fight and I can see they did"

"Well you were right but, we are not from or hired by the Schnee company" Roman said.

Mason charged. "I don't care!"

"You know, it's a shame your pretty slow in this form" Naruto said as the uncle and nephew duo dodged.

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course"

Naruto pulled out his gun and began to shoot as Roman's Melodic Cudgel opened up and fired a blast of dust. "Ah, it also boosts his defense as well, interesting" Naruto said as Mason charged them again swinging his club as Naruto pulled out his ninjato and beagn fending Mason just as Neo run towards them.

Mason looked up seeing the logo on the vest. "Oh thank god, sound the alarm"

Mason then got kicked in the face and was sent flying back. "You know I was expecting him to be a lot stronger especially since the red head what's her name?" Naruto looked at Neo. "Oh, that's right Mirrah Pikos...what do you mean I got it wrong?"

"Pyrrha Nikos" He said. "There you happy?"

"Well it is three on one and he was injured after his tournament fight" Roman said.

Mason stood up and threw his club as the three ducked, the club smashed into the wall but also activated a alarm. Mason began laughing. "You wont leave here alive" He said.

"...You said that when we are unable to avoid killing we got to kill right?" Naruto asked. "Well it's that time"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Roman asked with concern as he was ready to take on his opponent.

"My parents died in front of me trying to protect me, they died in my arms" He said. "I used to think I was the one who killed them due to being to weak, I can handle taking this life"

Naruto dashed forward and jumped over Mason as he shot his gun in Mason's leg followed by a sword tearing through the back of his neck. Naruto landed and placed a hand on Mason's body and pushed him over...Mason did not move.

Naruto wiped the blood off the sword and picked up the dust sphere and gave it to Roman. "We got to kill everyone else now right?"

"..." Roman looked away giving Naruto a clear message.

Yes.

Naruto and Neo ran out of the room and started to kill any conscious guard that ran toward them. The alarm woke up the guards before who all wore the same clothes for some reason. Neo sent Naruto a worried glance seeing him cut down people behind that mask with no emotion, it scared her a little at how he would just resort to killing.

The alarm would get the police, the police would probably separate the three of them...she saw now. Roman would be the biggest concern of the three and he would kill to keep the three together.

The tied up guards squirmed before meeting their end with a blade. Naruto jumped up onto the fence and looked through his binoculars down the single road. "No cops right now but we better move quickly" He said as Neo and Roman nodded behind them and they left the scene leaving a many corpses of guards and Mason himself back into his normal scrawny self.

Currently Naruto was sitting on the safe house's lounge his mask off and hands in his face just as Roman sat next to him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said.

"Did...did you really blame yourself?" Roman asked with a lot of concern.

"...I...I did" Naruto replied. "But...I eventually came to see it that it wasn't my fault...it was the grimm that attacked"

"..." Roman said nothing as he put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

"No" The red head replied. "But...I got a question about killing..."

"I'm listening"

"Why aren't I afraid?"

"...That's a really tough question Naruto" He said. "You were killing to protect something precious to you, like how a hunter fights the grimm to protect the towns"

"...When I was cutting them down...I...I didn't feel a thing" He admitted. "Wouldn't that raise some alarms?"

"...Everyone has something different when trying to cope when killing, just be glad you weren't laughing, if you laugh while killing someone then that makes you worse than any criminal" Roman said sagely. "You could have just 'turned off' your emotions in order to kill as well"

"...I see"

"Get some rest" Roman said. "Plus it was Neo's first time killing too I believe, you should talk to her soon, I'm going to do it now"

After staying on the couch for a while he stood up and decided to stay with Neo and it turned out she didn't even blink, they both just killed without any emotion. Maybe it was they both blamed themselves for the deaths of others which were out of there control, or maybe they could just be both equally insane in a way.

They had no restraint, no compunction, but they weren't scared that they killed them, they were afraid of themselves for not feeling anything. Naruto stayed with Neo for the rest of the night, he thought that she would need him, his line of thought was shared by Neo herself but the other way around and they were both probably right.

 **Naruto's Semblance is not Mimic like Velvet's semblance. Naruto cannot mimic everyone also, I did consider him having a mimic semblance. I did write the first chapter a year before the reveal of Velvet's semblance.**

 **Also poll about whether Mercury should be a male of a female in this story. Some want him female, others want to keep him male.**

 **While Naruto's Semblance is not going to be Mimic like Velvet, I do have a semblance planned for him to be seen later on. Planned from the start but I did have a few to choose from but I decided on one in particular.**

 **The fight with Mason was a bit short but then again besides it being three on one, Mason was pretty beat up after the fight with Pyrrha. Then also Pyrrha was the same age as Naruto when she defeated Mason in the tournament. I finished this chapter a while ago but delayed it so I could upload it with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Torchwick**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY_**

Chapter 4

It had been a few months after stealing the Dust Sphere. Naruto and Neo went on more jobs and Naruto had killed a few more, he was still a little unnerved that he didn't feel a thing. He shrugged as he polished the sphere of pure natural dust, they haven't found someone reach enough for it and if no one can afford it then he would just have to use it for something.

He looked down at a photo Roman decided to take a few months back, it was of him and Neo when they fell asleep after the Mason Mansion Raid. Naruto never felt so embarrassed and he knew Neo did as well judging from the same blush he had, he was going to get Roman back for that one.

Speaking about Mason, they went back and did a 'clean up' and by clean up he meant took their shit. Mason's club, the guards weapon, the vests as they were bullet proof vests, and a few things for the safe house to spruce the place up a bit.

However the police couldn't get to the mansion on time as a Goliath, a large elephant type grimm wonder near the mansion which was pretty fair from the town it was in, destroyed it including the underneath vault. They were lucky to get the Dust Sphere before that Goliath wondered in.

Speaking of the Goliath, after it destroyed the mansion leaving nothing in its wake and was deemed a dead zone, it just kept going probably to find its herd, and it was a big Goliath as well. When they had a look at the mansion for themselves there was literally nothing left or anything salvageable. Thank whatever they pray to they got both the sphere and the other gear before that extremely large Goliath.

Then there was that single question, did Naruto hate the grimm? Not really, sure he hated them for the death of his parents when he was younger but he also blamed himself for being unable to save them. He found the grimm to be...beautiful in a way, when left alone they were pretty much like any other animal except they don't kill other animals, just human and faunus.

Mainly there was one grimm Naruto wanted to kill but...he never saw it again, like it disappeared from the world in an instant.

His parents killed by grimm and yet he was fascinated with them, like they were sentient beings but still wanted to take out that one grimm that took their lives. He could remember it, the grimm that killed his parents clearly.

It stared at him before leaving, it left him alive after his parents tried to protect him from it.

Inches away from his face but it left, it didn't finish the job but that didn't stop the other grimm, that was when Roman appeared, saved the young him and shortly buried their bodies in the now dead zone town.

Such beautiful creatures in their own way, they may lack a soul but they are still sentient and that could actually be true, they are just animals trying to survive, kind of like some sort of hive mind in a way actually. However with the death of his parents, he will kill that one grimm one day if he ever encounter it. Just because he was fascinated with how grimm function that didn't mean he wasn't going to kill them.

Maybe after his parents death he changed or due to a lot of exposure to such a large and powerful grimm somewhat warped his mentality and thoughts on life. He had no idea and decided to shake this thoughts away as he continued what he was doing.

...He was really young at the time though...

He shook off the returning thoughts again. Man he was really distracted today.

He sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "Just decide on a colour damn it" He said to the Dust Sphere. When the first grabbed it it was grey then a few days later it was yellow, then red, then green and currently white. The question was why was it changing? Was it just reflecting different lights or was it due to something else? To many questions about this sphere.

"Are you really dust?" He asked it before his head slammed on the top of his desk. It was way too hard for him to figure out, if he had help that would be nice, but if he tried than someone who try to take it for themselves.

Then...what if this thing was some sort of ultra dust? Many variations in one?

Naruto's head slammed against the desk again. After giving his desk undeserved punishment he went and opened up his book he wrote in flipped to the page of the Dust Sphere. He put many details from what he knew and could see and possibly find out in the future, he also put what ifs in it as well, it was new and there was still discoveries to be made about it.

He recorded the colour changes that happened randomly and he also written down possibilities and whatever else he knew. Naruto wondered as he started to write down something else.

"What if this can attract grimm?" He asked himself writing it down. "That Goliath was away from its herd or is it acting more of a barrier and the colour is either based on emotions or what type of day or season?"

After he wrote it down he wrote down it was a possibility but probably unlikely. He then flipped through the pages until he got to his Grimmpedia.

...Yes that's what he called it.

It had information on many grimm as well as a drawing on each one. Ursa, Nevermore, Goliath, etc. Grimm still interested him a little and he put down some more thoughts he had earlier when his mind drifting. The grimm had intelligence, even to know when to wait and when to attack when they grow older much like an animal and a more self proclaimed intelligent species like humans and faunus.

He closed his book and sat it down and sighed. "What's with me today" He said as he got up from his seat. "Eh probably just hungry and tired...as well with all this information I'm putting down"

His thoughts today went from the sphere, mansion, grimm, his parents and now his book. His mind was all over he place, he walked into the kitchen to find some oranges and grabbed a few and walked back but not before making a detour to the fridge. "Hmm ah orange juice" He said with a smile before grabbing a glass and pouring himself a cup.

He walked back into his room and started peeling an orange as he wrote down in the book about the possibility of grimm exposure and influence at a young age and the grimm possibly of such things like bigger and stronger grimm, more ancient and old.

Different grimm had different abilities, so it may be possible but probably unlikely.

As he started to eat a peeled orange his scroll vibrated on the table and the message read. "Hey Naruto, I'll be a bit late today" Naruto read aloud. "It's nothing big, just a quick little job...well it's not quick if I'm late. Well anyways that was it, from your fabulously cool uncle"

Naruto just stared at the text before typing 'Uncool Roman' and pressing the send button before a few seconds later getting the message 'Ouch' followed by 'Haha very funny, good pun' making Naruto smirk.

"I guess I should head into the workshop" He said after he finished his oranges and drank the rest of his orange juice.

Naruto stopped in front of Neo's room and opened the door to reveal a sleeping Neo, she 'said' that she was going for a nap and it seems she's having a nice dream as he closed the door.

I hope the workshop doesn't wake her, unless I don't use those tools" He said.

Once in the workshop he started to work on a the same project as before, it was a very hard project and he made a lot of progress on it. The design, size and a few other things on the outside were already done, it was mainly on the inside like the programming and the functioning, it was currently working but the limit was still unknown and he still had a lot of work to do.

He had a few personal projects and this was one of them. Some personal projects took a few days while others took months like this one. He worked on the project in front of him for a bit before he went and started to work on another, taking up more time.

"Where did I put that dust powder?" Naruto looked around as he lifted looked around. Getting up he made his way to the stolen dust pile in another room, there was quite a lot which would either be kept for them or most of them to be sold at a higher price. "Earth, Fire, Lightning...where's the wind dust?"

The red head dug deeper into the vials of dust. "Don't tell me we have none" Naruto kept searching as he rummaged around the bag. "Ah! There we go!"

"Phew, we still have a few vials" He gave a sigh of relief. "Better inform Uncool Roman about it"

Somewhere Roman felt that he's dear nephew called him uncool again while someone else's pun senses' tingled to the extreme.

Naruto went back to the workshop and started apply the wind dust. "...A bit quiet..." He turned and reached over to turn on what seemed to be a scroll, a holographic tablet that can take either be small or large and the best part was it was collapsible. The small form can be used in one hand while the large form could be used in two hands.

"There we go" He said as he played some music as he went back to work while the scroll shuffled through his collection of songs. "When I was a kid my grandfather was a preacher~"

He sang a few words that he knew by heart as he started to apply the wind dust. "Cause I just want something beautiful~" He sang as the song changed.

He stopped after the song when it changed as he felt someone poke his cheek. "Hello Neo" He greeted while turning the scroll's volume down a tad.

Neo continued to poke his cheek, he sighed while choosing to ignore her for now.

The trio flavoured ice scream pouted as he chose to ignore her, she started to put more pressure into her pokes and rammed up the speed.

"Neo...please stop" He pleaded as she continued her poking. "Hey, don't poke harder!"

"Come on, stop it" His pleads were ignored before he sighed. "Is there something the wrong? What do you what?"

Neo stopped her poking before putting her finger on her chin and making it look like she was thinking, her finger started to tap as she looked up at the ceiling.

She then resumed poking him.

"Oh my grimm, please stop" He groaned as two fingers poked him hard in both sides of his face. "Is it because I ignored you? If so then I'm sorry, just please stop"

He looked at Neo who sent him a smirk. "You want me to treat you to ice cream for ignoring you?" Neo nodded as he stood up. "...Don't have that smug victorious smirk..." He sighed as he looked at her, yep she was smirking.

As he made his way to treat her to some ice cream he glanced at the wall, photos of him and Roman throughout the years, a few of his parents, the whole family together, some of just his father, mother, his mother and Roman, father and Roman, him and his father, him and his mother, the three together and the same one but with Roman.

So many different photos, so many distant memories. However now with Neo living with them, there was photos of her on the wall by herself, with Roman, with him and the three of them together, much like the old family photos.

He felt Neo tug on his shirt. "Eh sorry about that Neo, let's get going"

Naruto went and bought some ice cream, a lot of it actually, and headed back to home. It was a good thing his face wasn't known and just the mask, Neo could easily disguise herself if she needed to.

Once the two were home and the ice cream put away except for a big bowl of the stuff as he looked at his Grimm themed wallet. "Okay, I bought you some ice cream" He informed her as he put his wallet away as Neo just sent him a look. "What? You want me to feed you?"

She nodded. Naruto went to stand up but Neo quickly grabbed his arm as she gave him another look. "Fine..." He gave in as he sat back down opposite of Neo, how could he say no to the look she gave him.

...It worked almost nearly every time!

He picked up the spoon as Neo's eyes were locked onto the ice cream fulled spoon. Naruto moved the spoon left, she followed. He gave a small smile as she opened up as he fed her.

Getting another scoop he moved it right and she followed before moving it left. Right. Down. Up. Left. Down. Right. Up. Left. Right. Left. Right. Up. Down. Up. Down. Neo followed it all the way as the same speed as he gradually picked up speed.

He then let her eat it before she sent him a smirk, she played along with him. She knew that he found it cute and judging by the blush he had when he looked away said it all.

As he picked up another spoon full and let Neo eat it, he had a weird feeling he was being watched...and not by Neo.

Weird.

"Good thing uncle isn't here" He said. "He's been getting way too much blackmail lately"

Neo just smiled. "Okay, okay, I know I'm not done yet" He said as he went back to feeding Neo.

Meanwhile Roman was looking at his scroll. "Hmm, nice photos" He said looking at Naruto feeding Neo, he was originally going to be late but it turned out he finished much early than he had anticipated. "I guess I can be a few minutes late" He said as he continued to take photos of the two.

"Hehe" Roman cackled quietly.

It was times like these where it was a good to be alive, he was glad he found Neo that day, that was for sure.

Roman looked down as the two left and he let himself into the kitchen. "At least wash the bowl up" He sighed as he grabbed the bowl. "Leaving me to clean up after them..." He mumbling became harder to here and understand as he started cleaning the bowl.

Roman had a smirk on his face. "I'll show them, I post those photos all over the house!"

Roman's evil revenge laughter echoed through the kitchen. He was going to enjoy every bit of it.

 **OMAKE**

The Puns!

Naruto just sent his uncle the 'Uncool Roman' text message followed by another that said 'See why you are called Uncool Roman?'

'I might be uncool but at least I don't give any PUNishments'

'...'

Somewhere with someone with long blonde hair looked up. "People are talking about puns! Don't stop and Yang in there!"

'...Did you feel like...someone is encouraging our puns?'

'...I do...'

 **OMAKE**

Senses Tingling

Neo stopped whatever she was doing. Somehow she had the feeling that they ran out of ice cream.

Naruto stopped eating his ramen as he was stuck in thought. " _It seems like this...doesn't have any miso in it_ "

" _What is this? I get the feeling those pesky kids of mine are getting into trouble somewhere_ " Roman thought as he cleaned a plate wearing a apron that said 'evil mastermind' on it as well as red gloves. " _But that's what they get for being conceited_ " Roman's scrubbing only increased in speed afterwards, unknown to what Neo and Naruto were doing after their senses went off.

 **Currently Naruto's Harem consists of Neo (Main girl) and Emerald. If Mercury becomes a girl then he/she will join and possibly Cinder might join as well.**

 **Well we already had a timeskip of a few days to months now, the next timeskip might be a year, one more year closer to canon. This may happen after a few chapters.**

 **I got to say that the votes for Male/Female Mercury are split...at least for now.**

 **I also have to say that if either Male or Female Mercury wins, I got two different ways/paths the story can go down. One for Mercury and another for Fem Mercury, so a possible Naruto Torchwick: Alternative is possible for which ever way the poll falls. Basically two different versions for both male and female Mercury.**


End file.
